Only the Lonely
Summary As Nick and Schanke hunt for a murderer who meets his victims through a dating service, Natalie runs into a fascinating man—apparently by accident—to Nick's chagrin. Yet, even as Natalie is all too aware that her 30th birthday is at hand, Nick dare not bring himself to tell her how he feels. Guest Cast * Barclay Hope......Roger Jameson * Sandi Ross......Grace Balthazar * Scott Walker......Steve Tate * Karen Racicot......owner of Singular Interests * Nick Johne......Eddie (morgue attendant) * Nancy McClure......Jill * Kent Sheridan Detailed Story Recap Vampire Lore * Vampires can regenerate from horrendous injuries. When they do so, their bodies resorb lost blood that has spilled in the immediate area. Wounds are repaired in a remarkably short space of time, with no visible mark or scar. After regenerating from an injury, a vampire has a strong thirst for blood. Fan Fiction * "Orange is the Color of My True Love's Sunrise by Calliope Monsoon (June 1998) * "The Shadow Lengthens" by Cindy Ingram (January 1999) * "Anatomy of a Kiss" by Eve (May 2002) * "The New Guy" by Greer Watson * "A Twinge in an Old Wound" by Greer Watson Quotes SCHANKE: "For crying out loud, if I had known.... I mean Myra lives for this stuff." NATALIE: "Oh, no, help me! He's gonna sic Myra the Matchmaker on me. I'll end up married to his cousin in Moosejaw." SCHANKE: "I would have saved you a piece; but I didn't think birthday cake was on that Spartan warrior, microbiotic diet of yours." EDDIE: (re: Nick's body) "He was trying to stop a gang robbery. Someone tossed him a pipe bomb for his trouble. It's a real mess. At least there's not much of a face to look at." NATALIE: (lays hand on Nick's cheek) "You're so cold." NICK: "I'm dead." NATALIE: "No, no you're not. You're not dead." NICK: "I care about you, Nat. I really do. I just want you to be happy. Last night I realized something." NATALIE: "What?" NICK: "That if I'm not careful I'll get in the way of you and your happiness." NATALIE: "Maybe I'm one of those people who they say can't be hypnotized. Or maybe I don't want to be." NICK: "And you're not afraid?" NATALIE: "Fear is based on ignorance. I'd rather try to understand. Understand who you are and what you are." NICK: "Science won't help you to understand what I am or the hell of an existence I've locked myself into." NATALIE: "What makes you think I can't help you?" NICK: "'Help me?' Are you serious? No one can help me. My immortality is a curse. A fall from grace. Evil is a metaphysical condition." NATALIE: "You're not evil. You ended up on my examining table because you tried to help people." NICK: "And how on earth do you think you can help this 800 year old body. This incessant hunger for blood. This 'physical condition' of mine." NATALIE: "I don't know...yet. But I am willing to try." NICK: "And what's the reward for you, doctor? What can you possibly expect for in return?" NATALIE: "Solving a puzzle is its own reward for me." NICK: "Don't get too close to me." NATALIE: "You want to hurt me, kill me." NICK: "No—but I might anyway." Notes Behind the Scenes * The German title for this episode is "Einsame Herzen" ("Lonely Hearts"). * Natalie and Roger's date and the episode's climax was filmed at Humber Nurseries Ltd. just outside of Toronto in Brampton. Continuity Canadian Content Goofs * In the flashback, when Nick regenerates on the autopsy table, his clothes (which had been shredded in the explosion) are also repaired. See Also * ''Only the Lonely'' screenshots Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes